Kashmir/Letra
Letra en Ingles Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face and stars fill my dream i'm a traveller of both time and space to be where i have been to sit with elders of the gentle race this world has seldom seen they talk of days for which they sit and wait all will be revealed Talk in song from tongues of lilting grace sounds caress my ear and not a word i heard could i relate the story was quite clear Ooh, baby, i been blind oh, yeah, mama, there ain't no denyin' oh, ooh yes, i been blind mama, mama, ain't no denyin', no denyin' All i see turns to brown as the sun burns the ground and my eyes fill with sand as i scan this razor line can i find, can i find where i've been Oh, pilot of the storm who leaves no trace like sorts inside a dream leave the path the led me to that place yellow desert stream like shangri-la beneath the summer moon i will return again as the dust that floats finds you will move and search kashmir oh, father of the four winds fill my sails cross the sea of years with no provision but an open face along the straits of fear oh, when i want, when i'm on my way, yeah and my feet wear my fickle way to stay Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah, but i'm down ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah, but i'm down, so down ooh, my baby, oh, my baby let me take you there come on, oh let me take you there let me take you there Letra en español Oh, que el sol golpee mi cara y las estrellas llenen mis sueños Soy un viajero del tiempo y el espacio, para estar donde he estado Para sentarme con los ancianos de una raza privilegiada, que este mundo apenas ha visto Hablan de dias para los que se sientan y esperan y todo será revelado Hablas y canciones en lenguas de grácil acento, cuyos sonidos acarician mi oído Pero no podría relatar nada de lo que oí, la historia estaba muy clara Oh, oh... Oh, he volado... mami, no cabe duda He volado, no hay duda... Todo lo que veo se vuelve marrón mientras el sol quema el suelo Y mis ojos se llenan de arena cuando miro esta tierra desgastada Intentando encontrar dónde he estado Oh, piloto de la tormenta que no deja huella, como los pensamientos dentro de un sueño Sigue el camino que me llevó a ese lugar, arroyo amarillo de desierto Mi Shangri-la bajo la luna de verano, volveré de nuevo Tan cierto como el polvo que flota en lo alto, al cruzar Kashmir Oh, padre de los cuatro vientos, hincha mis velas al cruzar el mar de los años Sin más provisión que una cara abierta, a través de los estrechos del miedo Oh... Cuando estoy en camino... cuando veo el camino donde tu estás Oh, si, cuando estoy hundido, tan hundido... Oh, nena, déjame llevarte allí... Categoría:Musica Categoría:Letras Categoría:Canciones de Led Zeppelin Categoría:Canciones